Where you Belong
by KuroCiel
Summary: ONE SHOT. 10 months after the deadline of Koro-sensei's final Assassination. Karma meets up with some of his old classmates and finds out about a secret the bluenette didn't want to get revealed. WARNING: Character Death. Further manga/anime spoilers inside.
**Hellow~**

 **This is the promised One Shot I told you I would upload as soon as my Fanfic "Captivated" would reach 100 followers. It went fast xD**  
 **This is a One Shot so it will not have further chapters~ and btw. The cover is 100% mine ^^**

 **Warning:**  
 **Character Death. - I promised to warn people who does not like to see a character die... ^^**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

It was early January. 10 months after the deadline for Koro-sensei's final assassination. He was saved as they could not kill him. His identity was known, but whereabouts were kept hidden but the school he was now teaching at, knew who he was. Karma was walking down the snow-covered street. He was going to meet up with his blue haired friend and some of his other former classmates. He did not get to walk farther before reaching the café they would be meeting at. He looked around to see if he could see any of the people he had to meet up with. Kayano and Okuda showed up shortly after, both wearing cute winter-outfits. It was still snowing, so they had snowflakes in their hair.

"Karma-kun! You really did come.." Kayano smiled at him and went over to great the red haired along with her friend.

"Of course… When Nagisa asked me to come, I couldn't say no.." he answered. Soon after, Sugino, Isogai and Kanzaki showed up. All dressed up in winter clothing. It was getting dark and time was around four in the afternoon. Only one person still remained. Where was the bluenette they all knew so well? Karma stood by the door while the others went inside, ordering a drink. He kept looking for the bluenette through the herd of people. He hoped he would show up soon. As he was about to get impatient, some blue haired boy finally decided to show up.

"Oi! You are la-" he saw the bluenette up close and saw what he was wearing. It was a girl's coat. Long, sand coloured with white fur in the bottom and by the ends of the sleeves. Nagisa looked damn cute in that coat. Not least with those girly boots and the earmuff covering his ears. He still had his twin tail styled haired. It was so cute, Karma could not think straight, his heart was racing.

"Karma…"

Karma snapped out of it and looked confused at the bluenette to see an embarrassed look. Nagisa blushed and looked a little grumpy at the red haired.

"Stop staring..." he complained making the red haired realise what he just did. Karma smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry… What is with that outfit of yours?" he decided to ask. Nagisa wanted to dodge the question and just looked away. Karma sighed as he already knew the answer by the reaction he got.

"Fine.. Come on… People are waiting…" he softly pushed him to get inside.

"It is cold out here…" he complained before entering himself.

* * *

They all sat and talked about how things were going over the last 10 months they had not seen each other. Sugino told them about how his new school had let him join the baseball team and now was one of the best on their team. Kanzaki was not much of a talker. She just told about her new school, but nothing more than that. Isogai still worked at the café which was now allowed on his new school. His school was closer to the café than the old campus. Kayano had dropped school and started her carrier as an actor once again. Okuda was happy for her High school in western Tokyo. Karma was now attending the high school for Kunugigaoka. He was in a class filled with boring people, he complained. Nagisa did not really tell anything about his new school. As it was his turn to tell, he tried to avoid answering. Karma noticed sadness in his eyes and wanted to hear the truth. They all showed respect to his wish for not answering and did not ask more.

Many hours went on with talking about old days. Karma started joking about how funny it was back then, even with the teasing of Nagisa's girl appearance. Nagisa found it a little funny as well and tried to hide the sadness behind his smile.

"Hey! How about a bigger reunion? The whole class at the old campus…" Isogai suggested and made all of them overjoyed by the idea.

"Nice idea, Isogai!" Kayano praised him and smiled warmly at him. It was the perfect idea. They all agreed to try on getting in touch with all of their old classmates.

"Then, we will find a date around some weekend when it gets a little warmer..?" Sugino said and they all agreed. Another hour went on with planning the come-together. Nagisa was more lightened in his mood as they were talking about that. Karma enjoyed the smile on his face. He sighed shortly as he knew that he had fallen for the bluenette a long time ago, but had never told him. Behind his cuteness, there was a great darkness hidden, which he tried to hide, but had shown itself by certain incidents, like the battle with Takaoka. It scared him to see the dark side of the bluenette, but also, it made him excited to know more.

It was now time to split up again. Karma and Nagisa was now alone. They would go to the station together.

"Hey, are you doing okay? You seemed to be quite sad when it was your turn to tell about your new school" Karma asked while they walked side-by-side. Nagisa just faced the ground while walking beside the red haired. He shook his head.

"I really don't want to talk about it…" he answered and looked with a begging look at him. Karma was not sure what to say. He tried something out.

"What is it? You don't have to pretend being a girl, when you're wearing girl's clothes…" he joked. Nagisa twitched shortly as he did not like that comment, Karma just gave him.

"Shut up!" Nagisa burst in anger. Karma looked surprised at the sudden harsh demand. He stopped up and looked concerned at the bluenette.

"It was just a joke… Nagisa.. why are you acting like that? What happened…?" He asked and hoped the bluenette would answer his question. Nagisa walked a little before stopping as well.

"It is not like I'm acting different-"

"You are…" Karma interrupted him. Nagisa sighed shortly and then looked sad at him. It was now clear that the bluenette had some big burden to carry on.

"I just don't want them to know…" he begged and started sobbing as he was a little scared. Karma went over to him to give him a proper look. He saw the tears in his eyes. He sighed concerned.

"What is it? You can tell me…" he assured him and placed a hand on top of the blue head. Nagisa looked nervous at him and then nodded.

"The reason why Kanzaki-san did not tell us much about her school, was because I am also attending that school…" he said. Karma looked confused at him. What was wrong in attending the same school? He then came to realise something. Kanzaki's school was a girls only school. He widened his eyes.

"But that school is.." he got to say before the bluenette clearly showed of embarrassment in a way filled with sadness. Nagisa lowered his head.

"How did you even get in?" he asked and looked a little confused at the bluenette.

"My mother paid for their silence… I'm in a special class where we can do what we want to, as long as out grades are over 80…" Nagisa answered. Something was not right.

"But.. What about the school you got into?" Karma asked.

"My mother made so many agreements that I couldn't count it anymore… I am now a student on this school… please… do not tell anyone… Kanzaki promised as well…" Nagisa began crying as it was very embarrassing. He could not bear it anymore. Karma looked at him and then understood. He sighed heavily. Of course it was his mother. Soon after Nagisa's parents tried to get along, his father found the woman too crazy and ran off again. He did not even try to consider what was best for the bluenette. Karma then pulled the bluenette into a warm embrace.

"I promise…" he whispered. Nagisa was surprised over the sudden hug. He could not help, but smile and felt safe and warm.

* * *

The incident with Nagisa was not all over as the time went on. Karma heard from Kanzaki that Nagisa had a hard time and was absent most of the time over two weeks. They were in same year, though different classes. Karma tried to contact the bluenette, but it was not possible to connect with the boy over phone.

One day, late in January, he visited the bluenette's home. Nagisa's mother was lucky enough not home, so they could talk alone. Nagisa was wearing a cute and thick sweater, with a little too long sleeves. His hands could barely be seen. Karma giggled as he saw the confused face the bluenette gave him as he stood in the door. He properly did not see it coming that he would be visiting.

They went to the bluenette's room and sat on his bed. Nagisa had two glass of water with him and handed one of them over to the red haired. Karma looked at the him while playing a little with the glass.

"So… How goes in school?" he decided to ask and drank a little of his water. Nagisa was disappointed about the question and then hoped his answer was enough.

"It goes fine. Nothing's wrong…" he smiled at the red haired.

"I heard you've been absent… Something _is_ wrong…" Karma stated and looked a little irritated at him. Nagisa sighed heavily and rose from the bed.

"I meant it… Nothing's wrong…" He really tried to convince the red haired even though it was very hard right now. Karma quickly got of the bed and grabbed the shoulder of his friend to turn him.

"Look at me-" The bluenette twitched by the touch and a whine filled the silent room. He looked shocked at the bluenette as he knew what that whine meant. The boy was hurt.

"Hey… what the-"

"Please… leave.." Nagisa whispered while embracing his shoulders, back still turned on the red haired.

"Nagisa… why did you just whine? Does your shoulder hurt…?" Karma ignored the little demand and pulled up in the bluenette's sweater. Nagisa gasped and tried to stop him, but it was too late. Karma was shocked over his vision. Bruises, all over the bluenette's back. He was speechless and could not right understand what was going on.

"You saw it…" Nagisa whispered while trembling. He was so scared of the one he cared about the most to find out. He still tried to get the red haired to let go of him.

"What the hell happened to you?" Karma suddenly burst and let go of the sweater. He now fully understood why the bluenette was acting so differently.

"Are you being abu-?"

"Don't say it!" Nagisa yelled in desperation and looked panicking back at his friend. He was frightened like a little kitten in front of a car that was about to run it over. Karma was not sure about what to do anymore. Should he get the truth out of him or should he perhaps, leave? He felt like he could not possibly leave this scared kitten at all. He decided to slam his arms around him and held him close.

"I'm not going to say more… Just tell me how I can help you…" he whispered while caressing the blue hair. Nagisa felt his heart racing as he was in the embrace once again. He looked down. He knew his feelings had to get out now. Since their hug a month ago, he could not get Karma out of his head. His old feelings for the red head was awoken once again.

"Karma… You of all people… I really didn't want to let you know about it…" he said and looked up to face the red haired properly.

"Why? Is it because I might hurt your mother for being a fucking crazy bitch..?" Karma asked and looked confused at the bluenette.

"Please don't call her that…" Nagisa started and looked a little awkwardly at him. The red haired lifted his shoulders as he showed he did not care about what he would say about the mother.

"But no… It is because I love you…" he said out straight. Karma blinked twice before taking it all in. Did the bluenette just say: he loved him? He was not convinced yet.

"You're joking… right?" he asked. His own heart started to race as he was about to burst. He started blushing as well as the bluenette shook his head.

"You're cruel… Thinking I would be joking after what you just did to me!" Nagisa complained and looked very unpleased at his friend. Karma smiled as he now knew it was true.

"I'm cruel because that's how I am…" Karma said before cupping the bluenette's cheeks, pulling him into their first kiss. Their lips connected tightly. Nagisa gasped with a cute moan and soon after closed his eyes in pleasure. The kiss felt so good. Karma was quick to press his tongue inside of the bluenette's mouth. He could not hold back anymore and just wanted to eat him up.

"You taste so sweet…" he mumbled and felt a pair of hands, pulling in his shirt. He chuckled and then pulled back and looked at the dazing bluenette. He caressed his cheek.

"I love you too…" he smiled at him and made the bluenette flush. Karma could not stop laughing and got a tap or two on the chest by his friend before letting go of him. Nagisa quickly grabbed him and looked grumpy at the red haired. He faced the ground as he felt the raven eyes stare at him. Karma was not sure what the bluenette wanted.

"What's wrong?" he asked and got a reply that did both surprise and didn't surprise him.

"Don't you dare leave me like this…" Nagisa referred to his boner under his shorts. Karma blushed a little, gave out a chuckle and then leaned over the cute bluenette and did not hold back in what they both were going to do.

Soon after, Nagisa's mother came home. She did not catch them, but she did kick Karma out as soon as she could. The two teens did not say goodbye, but just told each other that they would see each other soon again.

* * *

The date for the big come-together was the first Saturday in March. The weather had gotten a lot warmer. They all had finished their first year in High School. It was perfect. Everyone from the class was able to come. Even Terasaka and Itona. They had said they would come as well.

Those who kept in touch with Koro-sensei, had heard about something strange. He felt he was being watched, but actually could not feel anything evil from the person and did not bother to do anything about it. Many said it might be a stalker, in love with him. Others joked about he maybe was lacking his senses for evil presences. He himself just thought it was some kid who admired him a lot.

The day arrived. Around 6 in the evening, everyone arrived at the old campus. Karma and Nagisa came together. They had not seen each other since the day, Karma visited. Exams was the course.

Koro-sensei had cleaned out the old campus and made the whole classroom into a big party room. Food, snack and a lot more. It was a whole sleep over for them all. It was so great to be back in their old classroom, even it did not really look like it did a year ago. They all were hyped and just wanted to talk with one another.

"Well Everyone. Let us eat! And then, why not do some exercising in assassination…? It has been so long…" he made his lonely face and smiled at his students. Most of them was hyped for it. It would be fun to do some assassination exercise. It was planned to be by night-time. Nagisa was having fun for the first in the year of his loneliness. Karma noticed it and felt relieved. They all ate together and talked about the time when they were in the E-class. Some of them were also telling about some of the things they had achieved thanks to Koro-sensei.

"Cheers! For Koro-sensei!" Isogai yelled, holding up a glass of soda. The rest of the class cheered up as well. Koro-sensei giggled with his nuru-nuru giggle.

"And cheers for my oh so great former students!" he cheered with multiple glasses of pudding in most of his tentacles. They all clang their glasses together.

Soon after when it started to get dark, Karma pulled Nagisa with him. They sneaked out from the party as the others were about to play loud music and train a little for the night-assassination.

"Karma… We shouldn't just disappear like that…" Nagisa complained a little. Karma just ignored him and pulled him to the boys' locker room. Nagisa knew what was going to happen and he was not sure if it was such a good idea. The red haired locked the door right after entering. The bluenette did not get to walk that far before his belly was captured by a pair of arms, his mouth buried in the red haired's. He moaned shortly and tried to make him stop.

"What if they catch us…?" he asked nervously.

"Don't mind them… Just let me have you… Just for some minutes…" Karma said and continued kissing, or rather, harassing the bluenette. Nagisa couldn't stop him anymore and just let him do it. He actually enjoyed it very much at the end. Clinging his arms around the 6-packed stomach. Karma tightened his grip a little, only to hear a pained whine. He quickly stopped and let go of him.

"Are you still hurt!?" he burst in concern. Nagisa looked nervously up at him and backed off from him. He nodded shortly and wanted to avoid talking more about it.

"Nagisa.. She's still abusing you…. Why the hell didn't you say anything!? Kanzaki told me you finally seemed happier, but how come you still hide your pain?" He was actually more angry than concerned right now. He felt useless and wanted to help the bluenette. Nagisa lowered his head.

"I just didn't want to burden you… Even with your exams… It might've made you lose your concentration… Also… those are old bruises.." He explained. Karma was not satisfied.

"You really are an idiot…" he complained.

"But I made through my exams? I got 83 to 91 in all my tests…" Nagisa tried to convince the red haired to calm down. Karma did get surprised over the last comment.

"How did your mother take it?" he asked. The bluenette was not sure how to answer. He then blushed which made the red haired confused.

"She praised me… She hasn't hit me ever since…" he smiled warmly. Karma looked surprised at him once again.

"So she DID hit you!? That bitch…." He forgot all about the sweet thing, the bluenette just told him. Nagisa looked a little nervous at him.

"B-but it is over!" he burst. Karma looked surprised at him as he did not see the yelling come. He then nodded as a hopeful look stared right at him.

"If you say so…" he said. The bluenette smiled relieved. it actually made him happy to see the bluenette smile while talking about his mother. The last exam was only a week ago. Harsh punches can leave a bruise for over 10 days, so it did make sense and hopefully true enough as well. He leaned over to the bluenette to kiss him once again, but got interrupted by the handle at the door being pulled.

 _"It's locked…?"_

 _"Dammit… Maybe Koro-sensei forgot to unlock it when he got here?"_

 _"Let's go get him!"_

It was Maehara and Isogai who just tried to get in here. All the old uniforms was left behind in here. It was clear, it was what they came to get. Karma looked at the door as it got silence out there once again.

"Maybe we should get back to the others before they catch us…" Nagisa looked nervous at the red haired and got a nod.

They both went out and left the door open.

Later, the whole class was training outside in the dark. They were all wearing their old training-uniforms. The whole field was lit up with lights from street-lights, Koro-sensei had put up for the occasion. To a big surprise. Karasuma- and Irina-sensei was there as well.

"Karasuma-sensei! Bitch-sensei!" They all cheered and greeted their former teachers.

It was said that Koro-sensei had kidnapped them to make them come and train his students. It did not bother the couple that much. The two former teachers had started dating.

"Well, start the training!" Koro-sensei burst.

Hours went on with training and funny stunts. It was getting late and it was almost time for the assassination Koro-sensei had asked for.

Everyone worked together. They all tried their hardest to hit their teacher, but they did not get through with any hits at all. Nagisa stood back and panted along with a few of his old classmates.

"Is it me, or has Koro-sensei gotten faster?" Sugino asked while panting tiredly. Karma was still trying to get the teacher. He had, lucky enough, been able to train at home. He could follow the quick movements a little better than the others.

"No, we have just fallen behind in training…" Isogai concluded and looked at them. Nagisa nodded shortly in agreement. That was true. With new schools, being separated and not near Koro-sensei made them all forget the training's importance in their lives. The lived their own lives had not been training because of the need wasn't present. Koro-sensei then finished the last student off and made him lose his weapon. Karma fell to sit down on the grass and panted tiredly.

"Wow, that was fun…!" he applauded and smiled at the octopus. Koro-sensei nodded and giggled. Nagisa hurried over to the red haired. They both looked at their teacher.

"Thank you so much for today!" Koro-sensei thanked them all. It was now time for going to bed. Girls would be in one big room and the boys in another.

The moon shone through the glasses in the windows. Karma silently pulled the bluenette with him to a place far away from the sleeping halls. He smiled warmly at his little lover before starting kissing him sensually. Nagisa moaned as he could not really keep up.

"K-karma…" he complained and got the red haired attention. He looked at him with a cute face. Karma sighed shortly and started opening the bluenette's shirt. A few kiss were given before moving down to the neck. He removed his own shirt before pulling of the bluenette only white shirt. He softly pushed the bluenette down to lay down on a desk. Nagisa looked up at the red haired and blushed while feeling a pair of hands feel their way over his torso and nipples. He stretched out his body and felt a few more kisses before he felt his pants was removed. They moaned through the night. Pleasure filled their bodies.

An hour later, they lied in each of their futons. Nagisa had already fallen asleep, but Karma was not finished with the bluenette. He silently crawled over into the bluenette's bed without anyone noticing, not even the blue haired boy. He embraced him and just held him close.

 _"Love you…"_ He whispered, smiling and soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, a commotion woke up the two teens. Nagisa opened his eyes in confusion and then felt a pair of arms around him. He flushed as he quickly knew what was happening. All the boys were staring at the two of them. Some of the boys were blushing in embarrassment over witnessing that, others thought it was a big joke from Karma's side.

"What is going on?" Karma asked as he also woke up. He looked confused at the bluenette as he could feel how stiff he was. He then looked up at the boys. He ignored them and pulled the bluenette closer to him.

"K-karma…" Nagisa whined in embarrassment and tried to get out of the grip. Koro-sensei entered the door.

"Good morning!" he cheered and then saw what they were doing. He giggled.

"Well well, we have another couple in this building…?" he turned all pink and looked like a pervert. Nagisa panicked in embarrassment.

"It's not like that!" he burst.

"We will leave you guys alone…" Maehara joked and walked out with all the others. Koro-sensei giggled one last time before disappearing as a knife was thrown at him. Karma lied down once again and held onto the bluenette.

"Karma… you big idiot…" Nagisa mumbled and felt like crying. Karma chuckled shortly before letting go of the bluenette.

Fifteen minutes later, they sat and had breakfast. The sun was shining and the weather was perfect. Lucky enough, the boys did not mention the incident with Karma and Nagisa. The most of the teens were tired after the assassination training yesterday. Nagisa sat a little away from Karma to be in the safe zone.

"I want that.." Itona pointed out the butter. Awkward smile formed on his classmate beside him. He got the butter. He was about to take some on his bread when the package as shot out of his hands. He himself did not really react, but all his classmate panicked shortly in shock and then looked towards the window where there was a hole so be seen.

"Everyone! Take cover!" Karasuma burst and grabbed his gun. He hid under the window and looked at his former students to see if they were safe. As he saw they all were safe, he then checked on his girlfriend who also was safe with the students. Nagisa hid under the table and felt a little nervous, but thanks to the training from yesterday, he remembered how to act under these kind of circumstances. He glanced at Karma who was just staring concerned at the bluenette. They both did not want to move if anything could happen.

"Where is Koro-sensei?" Yada asked and looked around. The octopus was gone. Karasuma was confused and then realised that the octopus might the curse for the shot. He lifted his head and glanced out of the window. He noticed the octopus confronting a sniper. They were lucky that no one was shot.

"Everyone… Stay in here…" he commanded as he silently opened the window. He silently crawled out of it and left the students behind. He tried to listen to what they were discussing.

"How dare you try to shoot one of my precious students!?" Koro-sensei was red of anger. It was a professional sniper who was hiding in the tree, the octopus was yelling at. He then heard a laughing and then saw a bigger man jump down from the tree. He was shocked to see who it was. Takaoka.

"Takaoka!" Karasuma burst.

Back in the classroom, the students heard the man yell and thought about looking out of the window. Some of them moved towards the window.

"Stop!" Irina burst. They froze in terror. She crawled over to the window and looked out of it.

"Do not move closer to the window… You might get hit by another shot…" she looked seriously at them. Some of them nodded.

Outside, the atmosphere was filled with rage.

"Takaoka-sensei… You are out of jail?" Koro-sensei turned all black as he remembered how dangerous to his students, this man was. He would protect them with all his power.

"Heeey! Isn't it the teacher who was saved and now accepted by the whole community?" Takaoka sounded very haughty. Karasuma hurried over to the octopus. He looked at the crazy looking man.

"How did you get out!? You should be in the psychological department…!" He yelled and pointed his gun at him. Takaoka was still holding his rifle, pointed down at the ground.

"Well… Some people still wants that octopus dead…" the crazy man explained and smiled at them. His cheeks was still marked with the scars. Koro-sensei looked irritated at him and then noticed something.

"That is a normal rifle… That will not kill me…" he calmed down a little and looked very angry at the man. He then saw another gun, but in the pocket of his trousers.

"I used this to catch your attention, Sensei… You don't have the same sense about your surroundings as before... I stalked you for weeks! You really let your guard down…" Takaoka answered and laughed. He placed the rifle on the ground and then took out his anti-sensei gun to point it at the octopus.

"You cannot get me… I am wished by a lot of people. I will not let you kill me…" within a second, he knocked out the man. It was not difficult to do it at all. Takaoka was now lying on the ground, unconscious. Karasuma sighed out heavily as it all went fast.

"I am surprised to see that man here again… I still wondered how he got out…" he looked at the fallen man and wondered how it was possible for him to be here once again. Koro-sensei had turned back to yellow.

"I am afraid he escaped with help from those organisations who are still after my life…" he answered and then thought about the thing he said. _I let my guard down… That is not good… If he had hit Itona… or someone else… I do not even know if I could forgive myself for letting them get hurt…_ He was very troubled by the thoughts. He sighed shortly and remembered how relaxed he had felt the last year. It might have cursed him to let his guard down as the danger was not around anymore.

Irina sat and had seen it all happen. She sighed relieved and looked at the kids and then nodded.

"Everything is okay now…" she said and rose to stand up. The students hurried outside. Karma made sure to stay close to the bluenette. They all saw their male teachers stand and check on the sniper.

"Koro-sensei!" Koro-sensei turned to see his former students come running towards him. He hurried over to them and got to stand a few feet from them. He made sure they did not come any closer.

"None of you got hurt…. Right?" He asked concerned. They made sure to show they were all alright. He stood a little away from them. Nagisa stood beside the red haired and looked at the fallen man.

"Who was it?" some of the others started asking. He noticed the face and ran over to stand right in front of his teacher. Karma sighed shortly as he knew what the bluenette wanted to. He just smiled.

"Was that really Takaoka-sensei?" he asked and looked up at the octopus. Koro-sensei nodded and turned to let the bluenette see the unconscious man.

"Yes… It seems he was after my life once again, but I got him quickly after he tried to pull his trigger." The octopus answered. Nagisa nodded as he understood and took a single step back as the yellow teacher turned to face him properly. He looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"I am glad you didn't get hurt, sensei…!" he said and looked happy at his teacher. Koro-sensei blushed a little as he felt loved.

"Thank you so much for your consideration, Nagisa-kun" He shortly patted the bluenette on his head. Nagisa giggled awkwardly.

-BANG-

A shot was heard.

Everyone gasped and could not believe what they witnessed. Koro-sensei's slime spurt over the ground as a bullet went right through him. The octopus bowed forward in reaction to the shot. He embraced the bluenette in protection. He was hit just beside his heart, so he was alright. Irina took a single step and saw a normal bullet on the ground. It was red. She wondered shortly why and then realised what it could mean. Karma and the others looked concerned at their teacher. He saw the tentacles embracing his bluenette and ran over to them.

"Nagisa! Are you-" then, as the tentacle around the blue hair was removed, he saw it's yellow end was covered in blood. He knew the octopus could not bleed red blood like a human so he feared the worst. Koro-sensei felt Nagisa's body go completely limp.

"Nagisa-kun!" he burst in concern. He then noticed his own tentacle covered in blood and now knew what had happened. He could not believe it and looked shocked at the bluenette. The bluenette's head bent backwards and both Koro-sensei and Karma went pale as they saw the shot-hole in the forehead. Koro-sensei panicked and quickly tried to save the bluenette. He did what he could to heal him, but it was too late. He lowered his head to show his pain. Karma fell to his knees as he knew it was true. He bent over in anguish, hiding his forehead behind a fist. _Nagisa… it is not true…_

Cries started as the young people realised their loss. Kayano hid her face in her hands and cried hysterically as she knew he was gone. Koro-sensei softly lied down the bluenette on the ground. An evil and hysterical laugh was hauling with the wind. Takaoka was the one who fired the bullet at them.

"I finally got that brat! I finally got him!" he was overjoyed in craziness. He had finally gotten the kid he hated the most. He was finally dead. "I can finally sleep again!" He scratched his old scars. Karma looked up as he wanted to look at the culprit. His blood began to boil in anger. This bastard hurt his bluenette.

"I'm gonna kill you!" he burst furiously. He got up and the bloodlust had run wild. He could not control himself anymore. He got over to the man, he quickly grabbed the riffle and pointed it at the man. Takaoka shortly stared in confusion as he did not really realise what was happening around him, still smiling. Karasuma quickly ran over to the angry boy and stopped him from shooting. He had taken the riffle out of the red haired's hand. Karma then tried to hit the man but was stopped once again. Takaoka then realised what was going on and then pulled back. He started laughing again.

"Stop…! It won't help!" he yelled while holding the boy back. It was hard for him in the start as the boy was very strong. He then pumped himself up at could not easily hold the red haired teen back.

"But he…! He…!" Karma tried to get over to the still laughing like crazy man. Karasuma pulled him away from the man and then embraced the boy. He still tried to hold him from getting away. Karma wrenched a lot. He closed his eyes while trying to get out of the embrace.

"He killed him!" he burst another time. As he knew he could not get out, he started sobbing as he felt helpless and overly sad.

"Nagisa…!" he cried out and felt his legs collapse under him. The teacher holding him, followed him down and sat on his knees with the arms around the red haired. Koro-sensei was not sure what to do. We was so angry with himself that he could not think straight. He shortly patted the bluenette over his forehead.

"I am so sorry I couldn't save you…" he whispered before in a quickly way, sewed a blanket to cover the small body.

"You really are a bunch of brats and motherfuckers! I finally got the brat who had haunted me in my dreams! I shot him right in the head! I used the monster as cover!" Takaoka just kept laughing. Most of the students started looking very angry at him. They felt more angry than sad now. Koro-sensei also heard the crazy man kept on with the things he said. He felt himself get more and more angry. He turned dark red and rose to turn around to look at the laughing man.

"You used me!? You used me to kill Nagisa-kun!? You are the monster here…" he was furious and looked at his students and could clearly see the anger was not only found in him. He thought about what should be done with him. The feelings inside him was hard on him and he himself had a big bloodlust to let loose. He considered if they should torture him so much, but then he suddenly calmed down. _He is not worth it…_ He rose a tentacle.

"Just leave him be… The police will take care of him…" he said and made the kids get anxious.

"Koro-sensei! He did… He did that to Nagisa!" Kurahashi shouted in anguish. They all agreed with her. He looked at them and had gotten a lighter colour. He was still red in anger.

"I know! But listen to me… He is not worth it…" he said and tried his hardest to convince them. They were not happy about it at all, but they accepted his wish. Takaoka was not happy to hear what the octopus just said. He stopped his laughing and then looked angry at them.

"Haaaa? You mean I am nothing worth?" he was not pleased and walked towards the yellow creature. Koro-sensei just stood there. As the man got too close, the teacher was fast to throw the man in the ground and broke both his legs. Even if Koro-sensei had let his guard down, his strength had increased a lot. Takaoka screamed up in pain. The pain was for the first time, music in the octopus' ears.

* * *

Takaoka was arrested and charged for murder. It was told, he had been released from the psychological hospital he was in because of the caution was paid. Someone paid it and trained him in sniping. The reason how he managed to get the real bullet through Koro-sensei was because the bullet was covered in melted anti-sensei BB's.  
Nagisa's body was brought to the hospital. His parents was soon notified about his death and of course, they were both very devastated. The incident was told in the news and everything was hard on the bluenette's friends and family.

Karma locked himself up in his room and just sat on his bed. He did not want to talk to anybody at all. He had broken his TV, consoler and many games in rage. He had cried as well. It was rare for him to cry at all and the this much. His thoughts was all about regrets, pain and not least, missing. He missed the bluenette unbelievably much. _Why didn't I stop him from going over to Koro-sensei? Would he had survived if I stopped him? Should we have stayed inside until that bastard was tied up? Why couldn't I save him?_ The thought made him more and more depressed.

A few knocks was heard from the door. His parents were both very worried about their son. They knew how much the bluenette meant to him and wanted to help. Karma did not react to the knocks at all and did not react at all. He was invited to the funeral by the Shiota family but did not feel like going at all.

 _"Karma-kun…"_ He widened his eyes as he heard a familiar voice. He looked at the window and then noticed Koro-sensei hanging by his window. He just looked down and ignored the octopus. Koro-sensei was a little offended and then forced the window open by making his tentacles split and crawl down under it and opened it. Karma hurried away from the window as he saw his former teacher entering.

"What the fuck! Can you guys not leave me alone!?" he burst angry and wanted the teacher to leave.

"Karma-kun… I know you do not feel-" the octopus saw how wrecked the room was.

"…like talking. At all…" he cleared his throat.

"I wanted to talk with you… You did not answer Nagisa-kun's parents on their invitation… do you not plan on going…?" he asked concerned. Karma frowned.

"It is really not your problem… Get the fuck out of here…!" he shouted and then heard knocks on the door from his parents. Koro-sensei went over to the door without a word and opened the door. He quickly explained he was going to talk to their son and then closed the door again, locking it.

"Karma-kun… I know how much you cared for him… I DID notice you two leaving during the party" the teacher said. Karma looked surprised at him and then sat down as he gave up.

"Listen… Nagisa is gone… I don't want to talk about him anymore…" he was irritated and looked down. Koro-sensei sat down beside him.

"The funeral is tomorrow… It would be great to see you there… It would make Nagisa-kun happy… don't you think?" he said and tried to lighten up the dim atmosphere. Karma could not take it anymore.

"Stop talking about him! I couldn't stop Takaoka… It was too late as I heard the shot. I couldn't save him…" he started whispering in anguish.

"I couldn't save Nagisa…." He started sobbing and clenched his hands together.

"I would also like to apologies… I couldn't save him… I really regret letting you all come out before I had checked Takaoka-sensei was all gone…" Koro-sensei apologised. Karma looked confused up at the octopus. He shook his head a little and then gave a slight smile.

"It wasn't your fault… Who knew what that sick shit was thinking…. To think that he was only after Nagisa is just… sick…" he concluded. He felt somehow better. It helped talking about it. He sighed heavily and bend forward shortly before looking at the teacher once again.

"Thanks, Sensei… It helped…" Koro-sensei smiled thankfully at his former student.

* * *

The funeral was dark. Nobody smiled at all. Who would do that anyway…? Karma just sat near the picture of Nagisa and stared at it while the priest was making his prayers. It was all silent and only him and some drums were heard. He could not sit still. He kept silent and tried to keep his thoughts somewhere else. He looked down as it was hard not to think of the bluenette.

 _Nagisa… Wherever you are… you will always belong in my heart. Even will that strength of yours to keep secrets about what you were doing, how little you felt like you were wished by the people you knew… then take a look around. People here misses you and I will never forgive you for leaving them and **me** behind. I will never forget who you were, but I promise to move on. If I cannot find a place to belong, I will come to find you where you are right now… _ Karma promised himself and smiled with a tear down his cheek.

"Never mind… I am coming to where you are… _where you belong_ …"

 ** _End._**

* * *

 **I hope you will forgive me... I just had to. I like pain... Also this kind of pain. Hate me if you want...**

 **Anyway, for those who like it, GOOD NEWS! I am making this into a manga(Doujinshi)! You can follow the progress on my page on fb "C-Leina" or Siellie-girl on Deviantart ^^**


End file.
